


The End Where I Begin

by Usami_chan13



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/pending episode 52/ "What don't kill a heart only makes it strong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Where I Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during episode 52 of the _Sonic X_ anime. My friend and I did a lyric challenge where we gave each other lyrics and had to write a story about them. She gave me lyrics from "The End Where I Begin" by The Script, and somehow I ended up writing about Amy.

The clouds cried with Amy as she stood overlooking the ocean, her heart pounding in her chest and echoing in her head. She folded her hands tightly together, and a sob ripped painfully from her throat as she sank to her knees.

_It’s only been a week here, but…it’s been years over there. What if he never comes back?_

She covered her ears in desperation, but not even the thunder that shook the ground could drown out Vanilla’s words. She knew that the mother rabbit only meant to be practical, but it still cut deep into her worst fears, drowning out a truth she couldn’t face.

A life without Sonic? Even just the _thought_ was unbearable! How could she even consider being without him?

But what could she do? If Sonic really never returned…if she never saw him again…what was she supposed to do without him?

_If you’d like, you could live here with Cream and me. We’d love to have you. Maybe it would even help you move on…start over and live a new, different life…_

She trembled, wrapping her bare arms over her drenched form. Start over? A new life? Living with her best friend and her mother? To take care of others…to be taken care of…to stop feeling so _lonely_ all the time…It really didn’t sound so bad.

If Sonic really never came back…there was nothing she could do. Crying over him all the time like she had for the past week would do nothing to help. _Sonic_ wouldn’t like seeing her cry so much.

 _Sonic_ would want her to get on with her life.

And maybe she should. Maybe it would be best to move on…to get over him. Maybe someday, she could forget about the pain…forget about him.

Maybe…

But she didn’t want to.

No matter what happens, she knew she would always love him. And she _wanted_ to hold onto that. Even if she never saw him again, she wanted to give her heart to him; it belonged to no one else.

With a deep sigh, she slowly rose on shaky legs, finally set with a decision. She would wait for him, no matter what…no matter how long it takes. She knew she could do nothing else.

Even with that thought, for the first time that week…she smiled.


End file.
